


Take Me to New York, Take Me to Heaven

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain prompt, They Are Idiots, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: my gift for Arisa as part of the voltron secret santa gift exchange Lance and Keith have been pining after each other for as long as Hunk and Pidge can remember, but are they doing anything about it? No. But when a fateful day and rainstorm force them to confront their feelings, will they end up happy after all? The answer will shock you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this au Lance, Keith, and Hunk are juniors and Pidge is a hella smart sophomore. Also all females OCs are for plot but not as romantic interests. Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are on me.

        “Okay Hunk, for the last time, the roller coaster was not  _ that  _ bad.” Lance gestures emphatically with his hands as if it will better elucidate his point.

“Whatever.” Hunk replies as the pair walk down a linoleum-tiled hall. “I still can’t believe you were able to convince me to drive all the way down to Santa Cruz.”

“You wanted to come!”

“Ride that god forsaken roller coaster,” Hunk continues pointedly. “And then drive all the way back.”

“Hey, what better way to spend the weekend amiright?” Lance slings an arm around Hunk’s shoulders as Hunk rolls his eyes. “Fine, be like that. Will you at least come with me to my locker before first period? I wanna ditch this heavy ass history textbook.” Hunk nods, following Lance around the corner and down another hallway.

“Man, you excited for acting later?” Hunk asks as Lance fiddles with the combination on his locker. “Group project assignments!”

“Big whoop!” Lance tosses his book inside his locker before slamming it closed again. “I mean it’s _definitely_ going to be a shit show.” Lance pauses for a moment. “Unless we’re together. Then my charm and sheer talent will carry us both.” Lance looks up loftily, as if on stage, while Hunk raises an eyebrow.

“Okay Lance the freshman aren’t that bad. Besides, it’s acting one, not Broadway.”

“Eh. Same difference.” Lance glances at his watch. “We should probably go.” He tightens his backpack straps and starts walking, motioning for Hunk to follow. “Your first class is on the fourth floor ri—” The rest of Lance’s question is cut off, however, when he collides with another body in the hallway. He grabs the other person before they fall to the ground but starts blushing the second he realizes who it is. “I’m so sorry Keith are you okay?”

“It’s fine Lance, really.” Keith gives Lance a small smile and Lance’s face burns even more. He hastily lets get of Keith, which Keith misreads as rebuttal. “Uh, your presentation last week about enzyme activity was pretty cool.” Lances face lights up, and he can only hope that it doesn’t show too obviously. He had been certain that Keith didn’t notice him, despite being in the same AP chemistry class for over a semester, but clearly he had been wrong.

“Thanks?” Lance lets out a short laugh that maybe comes out as a little too forced. “Everyone thought your project about Luminol was awesome, though.” Keith smiles again and Lance feels like he’s being bathed in a beam of sunlight.

“Thanks. I…” Keith trails off. He runs his hand through his messy dark hair, as if to clear his thoughts. “I should probably head to class.”

“Yeah.” Lance nods dazedly. “Yeah, yeah, see you Keith.” Keith waves in parting before continuing down the hall in the opposite direction. Lance on the other hand is trying to ignore his heart thumping rapidly and Hunk takes this opportunity to sharply clear his throat.

“Is that _the_ Keith?” Hunk’s enthusiasm is all too evident in his voice. “ _The_ ‘cutie with a mullet from chem class’ Keith?” Lance sighs, already predicting that this is going to be a very, very long day.

…

Lance isn’t wrong and soon acting, not Keith, has become the main source of his woes.

“Cool.” An exuberant looking teacher with a striped shirt says from the front of the stage. “Now the group lists are up on the board. Now remember, you can use a scene from a play that’s not on the list I gave you, but you have to get it approved first, okay?” Nobody nods. “Great! You can use this time to get started! Feel free to let me know if you have any questions.”

“At least you’re with me, Hunk.” Lance says as he squints at the board. “But who the heck is Pidge H—”

“Right here!” The voice seems to be coming from below him, and Lance looks down to see a petite girl in a loose fitting green hoodie and baggy shorts.

“Oh so you’re Pidge!” Hunk exclaims, pointing at the girl excitedly. “Lance, this was the crazy smart girl who kept wrecking the curve in my calculus class last year!” Hunk winces. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Pidge replies, adjusting her glasses.

“Hold the phone, you were also in that class as a sophomore?” Lance asks, addressing Pidge.

“No dude, as a freshman.” Hunk says, elbowing Lance. Pidge only looks the tiniest bit satisfied with herself as Lance’s jaw drops.

“Man we are _so_ getting an A.” Lance puts his hand out for a fist bump, which Pidge brushes aside with a mild look of distaste.

“Not unless either of you two is destined for Hollywood. Acting is literally my worst class.” Pidge tries to stifle a snort as Lance cradles his face in his hands.

“Hunk,” Lance says tearfully. “We’re doomed.”

“Can you be doomed some other time?” Pidge chews her lip. “I seriously need to finish this computer science homework.”

“Wait is that the problem set due next period?” Hunk sighs upon seeing Pidge nod. “I did that like a week ago I can help you.”

“Seriously?” Pidge asks, her eyes sparkling up.

“Yeah Hunk, seriously?” Lance shakes Hunk’s arm. “We gotta start working on this project like pronto. I gotta salvage what’s left of my gpa!” Hunk raises his hands in a placating gesture.

“We can discuss the project during lunch okay?” Hunk pauses. “And besides Lance, we both know your gpa is way _above_ a 4.0.”

“But—”

“Lunch!” Hunk and Pidge hiss in unison. While the two of them chatter away over Pidge’s laptop, Lance lies down behind one of the stage curtains, using his backpack as a pillow. He actually dozes off for a moment, and if anyone had asked him what he was dreaming about, he would have said a beach vacation, not the warmth of Keith Kogane’s arms.

During lunch however, Lance doesn’t have to dream because there Keith is, sitting next to Pidge and opposite Hunk at one of the cafeteria tables. Hunk waves Lance over, and Lance debates running away, but begrudgingly decides to sit down.

“Heya, Lance!” Pidge calls cheerfully. “We can discuss the project now.”

“You better be getting an A in computer science.” Lance grumbles as he sets his lunch down next to Hunk.

“Charming, as always.” Pidge  says with a frown.

“Well I’m…more charming than you!” Lance grins at the scowl that forms on Pidge’s face.

“Oh good one, Lance!” Hunk exclaims while Pidge just shakes her head.

“This is gonna be a long project.” She mutters. She smiles, however, as she notices Keith trying (operative word here) to subtly eye Lance from across the table. “You guys know my friend Keith, right?” Pidge asks loudly, over enthusiastically slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith kicks her under the table.

“Yeah, he’s in my AP chemistry class.” Lance dares to make eye contact with Keith and instantly regrets it, feeling an all too familiar flush creeping up his face.

“Oh I know Keith too,” Hunk adds. “Only because Lance talks about him all the ti—” Hunk’s words die out as he receives a harsh elbow in the ribs from Lance. Pidge and Keith exchange glances of confusion.

“Anyway,” Pidge says drily. “Can we talk about which play we want to do a scene from?” Lance opens his arms wide dramatically.

“By all means. The floor is yours.”

Their conversation for the rest of lunch falls into a strange, but steady rhythm that ends with role assignments, a laugh from Keith, and an embarrassing story about Hunk from Lance as pay back. As they pack up for class, Pidge notices Keith looking at Lance again, but before she can even open her mouth to say something he’s already rushed off, his backpack bobbing as he goes. Pidge sighs.

“See you guys later.” Pidge gives an awkward salute before heading in the opposite direction of Keith.

“Okay now that she’s gone what the _heck_ was that elbow for, Lance?” Hunk rubs his side gingerly. “Seriously man, I swear I’m gonna have a bruise.” Lance lets out a deep sigh.

“Hunk, I’m sorry and I know you’re trying your best to help me out here, but continually bringing up my obvious crush isn’t actually helping my love life.”

“I can’t believe it. Lance ‘master flirt’ McClain can barely talk to Keith.” Hunk laughs at Lance’s indignant expression.

“Okay, for the record I do not fl—”

“Remember the time you tried flirting with Allura? A college student? Not to mention girlfriend of Shiro, your longtime family friend?”

“Okay that was one time and I didn't know!” Lance looks down. “Hunk what do I do?”

“Talk to him.” Hunk scratches his nose. “This isn’t my greatest area but I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re supposed to do. Just hit him with one of your famous Lance McClain pick up lines! There’s no way he’ll be able to resist.” Hunk beams as he sees the corners of Lance’s mouth turn up in a smile.

“You’re right!” Lance pats Hunk on the shoulder. “Thanks, man. And again, I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hunk says, shaking his head. “Just go get him!” He points at Keith, who is now nearly at the cafeteria exit. Lance grabs his stuff and makes a beeline for Keith, the wheels in his head turning at light speed to come up with the perfect one liner. When he finally reaches Keith, Lance channels all the adrenaline pumping through his veins into sheer blind confidence and taps the other boy on the shoulder.

“Lance?” Keith’s hair delicately frames his face and Lance has to resist the urge to reach out and stroke it. _This is it McClain,_ Lance thinks, _you’ve got this._

“Keith,” Lance says smoothly. “I think we’ve got amazing chemistry.” Lance tries winking at the end, but it’s half-hearted as he sees confusion bloom in Keith’s eyes.

“Of course we do, Lance.” Keith has no idea that Lance’s heart is in his throat right now. “We’re in the same chemistry class.” Lance feels like a deflating balloon, all the life slowly wheezing out of him. “We’ll also be late to this class if we don’t keep moving?” Lance blinks. “Yohoo, Lance?” Keith grabs Lance’s hand and suddenly Lance is back in the world of the living. “Come on.” Keith mumbles, turning to face forward so that Lance doesn’t see the blush spreading up his cheeks. But that means he doesn’t see the similar flustered state of the blue-eyed boy behind him. _I’ve decided I can’t be around Keith_ , Lance thinks as they arrive at their classroom, out of breath, and not because of the brisk pace of walking, _he’s going to be the death of me._

Lance doesn’t get the chance to avoid Keith, however, because suddenly Keith is everywhere. He’s started sitting next to Lance in chemistry and more than a few times Lance has come dangerously close to spilling flammable compounds because he was so distracted. Keith’s in the hallways, on the sidewalk outside school, at the coffee shop. Keith’s near Lance’s locker and his own locker and seemingly all the corridors in between. Even after the acting project ends, Pidge and Keith continue to join Hunk and Lance for lunch and suddenly Keith is in group chats and skype calls. It’s getting harder and harder for Lance to pretend he doesn’t think Keith’s beautiful every time he sees the other boy, even on days like this, when Keith stumbles over to their lunch table in a baggy shirt and sweat pants, sporting magnificent dark circles underneath his eyes.

“Rough night, Kogane?” Lance tries to pass the question off as teasing, but he really means ‘are you alright? you look like you didn’t sleep well’ and hopes that Keith somehow absorbs that message.

“Yeah Keith you look like shit.” Pidge says as she puts down her lunchbox. Normally Keith would just roll his eyes or shrug but instead he puts his head down, although he does use Pidge’s lunch box as a pillow. “Well somebody’s turned into sleeping beauty.” Pidge throws up her hands in exasperation as Lance feels concern bubbling in his chest.

“Shut up, Pidge.” Keith groans. “We had a match against Apollonian yesterday.”

“Isn’t that in the East bay?” Hunk asks. “Yikes.”

“You’re telling me.” Keith says, face still buried in Pidge’s lunch box. “And then their crazy coach literally took an hour to do the lineup so by the time we left it was already dark.”

“And what time did you get back?” Lance ventures cautiously. “From whatever sport this is?”

“Badminton.” Keith takes a moment to sit up, followed by Pidge gleefully snatching her lunch back. “The bus got back to school around 9:30, but I didn’t get home until like 11.”

“Rough.” Lance nods sympathetically while internally thinking _No wonder Keith’s hands are so firm_.

“Yeah, and I still had to finish the chemistry lab when I got home.” Keith rubs his eyes vigorously.

“Hey I could have helped you with that!” Lance squints at Pidge when she coughs suddenly, her hacking sounding suspiciously like ‘loser.’

“It’s really fine, but thank you, Lance.” Keith manages to crack a weak smile and Lance feels like he’s won the lottery, as he often does when Keith smiles. “You might have to carry me to class though.” Keith laughs at his own joke, but Pidge can tell by the pink tinge across his nose that he’s not really joking.

“Well,” Lance clears his throat, emboldened by his earlier success. “perhaps I could also escort you home? Help you with the chemistry homework maybe? Just the two of us.” Lance attempts to fixate Keith with his most dazzling smile.

“It’s okay my older brother is in town and he’s picking me up from school.” Keith turns away from Lance as Pidge asks Keith about how his family is doing and Lance feels a chill spread across him. It’s not quite a rejection, not really anyway, but he’s starting to think that Keith’s seeming obliviousness is Keith not being interested in him in the first place. Lance doesn’t say much for the rest of lunch, leaving Hunk and Pidge to fill up the bulk of the conversation. Hunk notices Lance’s quiet, but thankfully doesn’t comment on it, instead sliding Lance his extra order of chili fries. Lance accepts it gratefully, chewing with a sort of melancholy that he’s become used to with Keith Kogane.

         Lance doesn’t follow Keith out of the lunchroom, instead taking the long route to chemistry.  _ I’ll do something about this tomorrow _ , Lance thinks moodily, taking a seat between two seniors at the front of the classroom. He zones out or the rest of class, only paying attention to when the clock tells him that he’s allowed to leave. And of course he has no idea that Keith is staring at the back of his head the entire time, the other boy feeling equally as helpless in the situation.

The next day Lance feels like Keith’s avoiding him. Perhaps avoiding isn’t the right word; Keith is more floating around Lance, still saying hi in passing in the hall but not really engaging in deep conversation. Lance doubts his earlier conviction about getting to the bottom of the enigma of Keith Kogane when Keith barely looks his way during lunch, then doubts his doubts when Keith goes out of his way to sit next to Lance in chemistry. After the bell rings, however, Keith takes a second to shakily look at Lance before making a beeline for the door. Lance, who’s finally had enough, takes off after Keith at a dash calling ‘wait, wait!’ down the hallway.

“Keith hold on!” Lance grabs Keith’s hand, unwilling to let go now that he’s finally caught up to the other boy.

“Lance?” Surprise and hope sound in Keith’s voice.

“Keith I…” Lance trails off. “Look. I don’t know if you’re brushing me off or not.” He strokes his thumb across Keith’s hand absentmindedly, causing the other boy to blush. “But I know we’ve been hanging out more and talking, which is frankly more than I could have asked for but…” Lance looks to Keith for any kind of acknowledgement, but Keith just maintains a stunned look on his face. Lance lets out a deep breath before continuing. “You’re killing me man I just wanna…” He pauses. “hang out?” There’s a lot that Lance wants to expand on, maybe add to, as things to do with Keith, but what is left unsaid in the air is like a sort of promise, a sort of a maybe, a sort of what might come after.

“After school then?” Keith’s voice trembles slightly. “I don’t have Friday practice today.”

“What?” Lance’s brain short circuits and then processes what Keith just said. “Um yeah sure okay great.” Lance allows himself to smile. “I’ll meet you outside the language building then? And then we can walk back to my house?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods. “I’d like that.” The two boys smile at each other, happy that they’re at least starting to be on the same page. “Um Lance.”

         “Yes.”

“As much as I loving holding hands, I do need to get to my next class.”

        “Right, sorry.” Lance hastily withdraws his hand and takes off down the hall. “See you later, Keith!” He calls over his shoulder, unwilling to stick around any longer in case Keith suddenly changes his mind.

        “See you, Lance.” Keith says back, a strange warmth rising in his chest.

        Neither of them can pay attention for the rest of the day, both too steeped in anticipation of what could happen next. As Keith makes his way over to the language building, he wonders if he’s made a mistake. He’s always been afraid of being vulnerable, and the fact that he really likes Lance isn’t helping the situation. He knew Lance had been flirting with him, but Lance flirts with everything, right? He didn’t think it actually meant anything. And now that there’s the actual possibility that it does, Keith’s not quiet sure what to do about it. All those thoughts are chased from his mind, however, as he spots Lance casually leaning against the railing in front of the building. Lance eagerly waves him over, and Keith allows himself to get caught up in Lance’s energy, and quickens his pace.

       “Ready to go?” Lance asks, the picture of calm, even if he doesn’t actually feel that way. Keith just gives him a thumbs up, deciding that he’ll attempt at words later. “Awesome.” Lance begins leading them off campus and the pair walk in silence, not quiet awkward, but not quite comfortable either, both of them wanting to say something, but only know the feelings they want to communicate, not the words. Keith fidgets with his hair. Lance attempts at whistling nonchalantly. More walking. More silence. Keith briefly entertains the notion that he’s made a mistake again but doesn’t have that much time to ponder it. Because about two blocks from the school it starts raining. Hard.

       “Keith we gotta make a run for it!” Lance exclaims, instinctively shielding his head with his arms. “It’s still another block before we have to turn right, and then another block that way.”

       “We’re gonna get soaked anyway.” Keith throws up his arms in frustration, but Lance’s eyes light up.

       “I’ll race you!” Lance takes off into a sprint and Keith quickly follows suit, however indignantly.

       “Lance this isn’t fair!” Keith calls after the other boy, who is ages ahead of him. “I’ve never been to your house before. I don’t even know what it looks like!”

       “Sucks to suck!” Lance doesn’t have to turn around for Keith to know there’s a smug smile on the other boy’s face. Keith keeps up the pace, letting himself get drenched and cursing Lance the entire way there.

…

       “You. Are. Really. Fast.” Keith says between pants. They’re on the porch of Lance’s house now, catching their breath as Lance fumbles around for his house key in his backpack.

       “Well I kind of have to be.” Lance replies, also winded. “I do cross country and track, man.”  _ I’m sure you have great abs then, _ Keith thinks silently. A high blush spreads up his cheeks and Keith really, really hopes that Lance can’t secretly read minds. “Got it!” Lance triumphantly holds up his key before plunging it into the lock. He swings the door open and ushers Keith inside, his hand perhaps lingering for a second longer than necessary on the small of Keith’s back. They both take off their shoes, but realize that their wet, squelching socks aren’t much better.

       “We should probably change.” Keith remarks, noticing that his pants are actually dripping slightly. “Do you have clothes I could borrow?” Lance swallows hard, because he’s certainly imagined Keith wearing his clothes before, just not in this situation.

        “Yeah yeah sure, just give me a minute.” Lance disappears through another doorway, leaving Keith to stand uncomfortably in the entryway alone. Lance returns a few minutes later wearing a dry t-shirt and sweats and holding what appears to be a similar get-up for Keith. “There’s a bathroom just there if you wanna change.” Lance says, gesturing to a blue door a little further into the house. Lance begins turning slightly pink. “I um, didn’t know if you um, you needed a change of boxers but um I ha—”

        “No no no it’s fine, really.” Keith hastily accepts the pile of dry clothing. “Thanks, Lance.” Keith silently thanks his lucky stars that his underwear isn’t terribly wet at all, because he doesn’t think he could handle sharing quite that much with Lance just yet. He makes his way over to the door Lance indicated and shuts himself in the small room. Keith looks at himself in the mirror above the sink, taking in his dripping hair and his dark circles, which seem bigger than he last remembers.  _ What are you doing, Kogane? _ Keith asks his reflection. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t answer. He mulls over the question as he changes into some dark sweats and a t-shirt emblazoned with ‘Altea Academy Cross Country’ on the front. The unfortunate conclusion he keeps coming to is ‘falling for Lance McClain.’

         When Keith finally exits the powder room, Lance can’t help but open his mouth in surprise. Lance already knows far too well that Keith has the unparalleled ability to look good anytime, anywhere, but Lance thinks this might be his best look yet. Keith’s hair has poofed up slightly after getting wet and Lance can only imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through. Not to mention, Keith looks so comfortable in his clothes. The sweats are little long and pool around Keith’s feet and the shirt is a little big, exposing Keith’s collarbones more than absolutely necessary, but Lance thinks it’s perfect. Not that he’s going to say any of that out loud, of course. 

         “I uh turned on the heat.” Lance finally chokes out. “I thought you might be getting a bit cold.” Keith nods.

         “Getting drenched running in the rain tends to do that to you.” Keith is rewarded with a brilliant smile from Lance.

         “Yeah that’s another thing. It’s starting to get pretty stormy outside.” Lance takes this opportunity to put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and lead him into the living room, where a large rectangular window gives them a clear view of the outside. Somehow the rain has started pouring even harder, causing large puddles to form. The sky is starting to fill with darker clouds and treetops are swishing in a gale of wind that appears to be picking up.

         “Wow.” Is all Keith can say.

          “Yeah.” Lance replies. “I just thought you should maybe call your mom, figure out what time she wants you home or something? It’s probably not that safe out in this weather.” Keith returns to the entryway to pull his phone out of his backpack, touched by Lance’s concern.

          “Knowing you, you’d probably still race home even now.” Keith laughs at Lance’s appalled face.

          “I would  _ not _ .” Lance is tempted to continue arguing, but then Keith’s phone call starts and he pipes down.

          “Hey, Diana?” Keith sighs. “Straight to voicemail.” He taps the end call button. “I’ll try her again later.”  Lance smiles at the little frustrated furrow of Keith’s brow, but also feels the urge to smooth it out with his fingertips.

           “In the meantime, do you wanna make hot coco?” Lance knows he’s said the right thing when he sees Keith’s entire face light up.

           “Hell yeah!” Keith is confused when he sees Lance laughing. “What?”

           “It’s just,” Lance says between snorts. “I’ve never heard you swear before?”

           “Get fucking used to it, McClain.” Keith stomps out of the living room dramatically before walking back in a few moments later. “Uh Lance,” Keith looks a bit sheepish now. “Where’s your kitchen?” Now they’re both laughing, at the sheer ridiculousness of themselves.

           “Allow me to lead the way.” Lance really doesn’t need to sling an arm around Keith’s shoulders to show the other boy where the kitchen is, but neither of them mind at all. Even as they warm up the milk for the coco, Lance is finding little excuses to touch Keith, and makes him laugh, over and over again. As they work in warm contentment, Keith wonders  _ where has this boy been my entire life _ , not knowing Lance is thinking something very similar.

            It’s unfortunate then, that when they’ve finally settled into a steady rhythm of conversation, that the power has to go out. They’ve been just standing at the kitchen island, drinking their coco when suddenly the overhead lights begin to flicker: once, twice, three times, before going out entirely.

            “Ugh I was afraid this would happen.” Lance says. “Just give me a second and I’ll find some candles.” Keith can hear Lance fumbling around, trying different drawers, which comforts Keith, but not enough to drown out the constant stream of ‘no no no no’ running through his mind. Only Diana knows that Keith still sleeps with a nightlight, and neither of them know why he reacts this way to the dark, but that doesn’t mean Keith’s going to advertise the fact. Keith grips the edge of the kitchen counter hard, trying to control his breathing. “Ah ha!” Lance exclaims, nearly scaring the life out of Keith. “Found them!” Keith hears the click of a lighter and soon enough a flame has bloomed into existence. Lance sets down the lit tea light on the counter, clearly pleased with himself. His entire expression changes, however, when he sees Keith, hunched over and clearly distressed. “Keith?” He makes his way over to the other boy and sees the strain in Keith’s face. Instinctively, he puts his arms around Keith, as if to shield him from the surrounding darkness. Keith stiffens at first, but then melts into the touch upon realizing that Lance understands what’s going on, and for once Keith’s not getting teased about it.

            “I’m sorry.” Keith mumbles, refusing to make any kind of eye contact with Lance.

             “Shhhh it’s okay.” Lance rubs comforting circles onto Keith’s back. “Here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna grab the lighter, and we’ll go back into the living room. I’ll start the gas fire, then you can hang tight while I bring all the candles and stuff over. Does that sound good?” Keith gives a stiff, barely perceptible nod. “One blink for yes, two for no?” Keith manages a laugh at that, filling Lance with a sense of satisfaction.

             “Sounds good.” Keith gets one last reassuring squeeze from Lance before the other boy grabs the lighter and the small candle off the counter and then leads him back into the living room. It takes Lance a couple of tries with the wall switch and the lighter but soon enough there is a roaring fire in the fireplace and Keith feels much better, in spite of himself. Lance drapes a blanket around Keith shoulders, then directs him to sit on the couch by the fire, promising to return with more candles. It takes him a few trips, but Lance is true to his word and soon there are candles on the windowsill, a few on the coffee table and even two on the mantlepiece of the fireplace.

             “Now how about that?” Lance asks no one in particularly, proudly surveying his work.

             “It’s a bit excessive.” Keith quips from the couch. Lance raises an eyebrow at Keith. “But it’s great. Thanks.” Lance smiles and sits next to Keith on the couch.

              “Don’t even mention it.” Lance’s face turns a little more serious. “Have you always been afraid of the dark?”

              “For as long as I can remember, yeah.” Keith puts his feet up on the couch so that he can hug his knees to his chest. He takes a breath as if to say something, but stops himself. Lance nods in the absence of words.

              “It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it. Do whatever makes you comfortable.” Lance is surprised when Keith lightly places his hand on top of Lance’s own. Lance of all people understands that sometimes words can get messy and mean things that aren’t actually meant. But sometimes he forgets how many tongues in which simple actions speak. He feels an all too familiar warmth creeping in his chest and now he knows, just knows, even if no words are actually leaving Keith’s lips.

              “You look cold.” That’s not actually what Keith wants to say, but it’s what comes out. “Here.” He unwinds the blanket Lance gave him earlier from around his shoulders and places it so it covers both himself and Lance. “Is that good?” But they both know Keith is asking a lot more than ‘is that good.’ Lance scoots over so that he and Keith are pressed against each other and so that Lance can easily circle an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

              “It’s wonderful.” Lance whispers as Keith burrows his head into Lance’s shoulder. “Absolutely wonderful.”

              Keith feels like they’ve only been sitting there for a few moments (when really, it’s been almost half an hour) when Lance’s phone suddenly rings, scaring the shit out of both of them, but mostly Keith. He grabs onto Lance like a lifeline, which Lance doesn’t mind in the slightest.  

               “I should probably get that.” Lance regretfully untangles himself from Keith in search of his phone, abandoned in the entryway when they entered the house. Lance returns a moment later, his phone pressed to his ear. He sits back down next Keith, resuming their former position. Keith feels a rush of heat go through him, and not just because of the blanket. “Okay, mom.” Lance says, absentmindedly putting an arm around Keith’s shoulders again. “Are you sure you’ll be stuck there?” Lance chuckles. “Alright, alright just asking.” Lance sighs. “I’m not surprised, but I’m sure she’ll be safe.” Lance turns bright red. “Yes, I’m with my-uh Keith, but why wouldn’t I be safe?” Lance really hopes his mother isn’t implying what he thinks she’s implying. “Alright love you too mom. Love you, love you, bye.” Lance ends the call with an overwhelming sense of relief.

                “Everything okay?” Keith asks. The two make eye contact for a moment and Lance realizes how close their faces are together. He has to take a moment before crafting his reply.

                 “My uh mom is stuck at work because of flashing flooding from the storm. She wanted to check up on us.” Lance clears his throat. “And my other mom is on a business trip and her flight has been delayed ‘cause of the storm.”

                  “You have two moms?” Keith wonders if he’s asked the wrong thing when Lance tenses up.       

                  “Why, is that weird?” Lance relaxes as Keith smiles at him.

                  “Why would it be weird? I was just wondering.” Keith takes a moment. “Besides Diana’s got a serious girlfriend, so I’ll probably have two moms soon too. Speaking of which, I should probably at least text my foster mom.”

                  “Well done, Keith.” There’s a bit of edge in Lance’s voice as Keith reaches for his phone, but absolutely none in how Lance curls closer to Keith and Keith follows suit. Eventually Keith falls asleep and Lance has to carefully extricate himself from Keith’s grip. He blows out all of the candles and elects to keep the fire on at low during the night, just in case the power isn’t back in the morning. Lance then makes his way back over to the couch and fits an asleep and pliant Keith back into his arms. “Sweet dreams.” Lance kisses the top of Keith’s forehead before settling in and falling asleep himself, the two of them dreaming of each other underneath the still storming sky.

…

                  When Keith wakes up, Lance is already up and about, cleaning up all the candles.

                 “I’m guessing the power is back on?” Keith asks sleepily.

                 “Yeah it came back just a little while ago.” Lance replies. “I don’t know if it’ll stay on, but I guess we’ll find out.” Keith sits up and stretches. His stomach then rumbles, which elicits a smile from Lance.

                  “I thought you might be hungry, since we didn’t actually eat dinner yesterday.” Lance finishes gathering up all of the candles. “So we don’t actually have that much in the fridge, so would you be up for going somewhere for breakfast? Like iHop or something?” Lance leaves the room so he doesn’t have to face Keith’s reaction, but Keith follows Lance back into the kitchen.

                  “I’d love that.” Keith laughs as Lance nearly drops the candles he’s trying to put back into a drawer.

                  “Great!” Lance’s charming smile is back now that the danger of rejection has passed. “If you want, I put some uh soap and mouthwash and things in the hall bathroom if you wanna wash up and then when you’re ready we can go.”

                   “Alright, give me a few minutes.” Keith feels like he wants to say something else, but decides against it, and leaves the room hastily. Lance notices the hesitance in Keith’s step, and hopes that it isn’t because of something he said. It is, but not in a bad way. But Lance doesn’t know that. He can only wonder, as those falling in love often do.

                    Keith returns shortly, but Lance’s doubts still haven’t completely left his mind. Lance doesn’t like to think of someone who gets ‘lovesick,’ but then again, no one else has ever really pushed his buttons like Keith Kogane. Lance forces himself to break the silence, if only to escape his own deafening thoughts.

                   “You ready to bounce?” Lance asks, trying to not look directly at Keith.

                   “Yeah. I was just wondering…” Keith trails off. “Could I borrow a hoodie, Lance?” Lance looks up directly at Keith. “I’m sorry if that’s weird to ask it just still looks really cold out and I’m only wearing a t-shirt.”  _ Which is also yours _ , is the unspoken end of the sentence. Lance waves the request off.

                   “Nah it’s fine I’ll grab something for you.” Lance races to his room, picking the first thing he sees as to not overthink his decision. It’s just a plain grey hoodie, but when Keith puts it on, it’s suddenly one of the nicest things Lance has ever seen.

                   “So am I a model yet?” Keith and Lance both laugh at Keith’s question.

                   “You’re getting there.” Lance replies, only half joking, perhaps less than half joking. “Let’s go.” They return to the entryway and Lance graciously opens the door for Keith before locking it behind them.

                    As they’re walking, Lance realizes a couple of things. One, iHop is probably a bit far for any normal person to walk, but is perhaps the perfect distance for a long walk with a pretty boy. Two, Keith really, really does badly with the cold. Within minutes Keith’s cheeks are pink from the chill and Lance is tempted to wrap his arms around Keith again, but hesitates. The third thing he realizes is that cuddling in dim candlelight is very different from an arm around the shoulders in broad daylight. Last night felt like magic, but now Lance worries if that magic is only confined to darkness, to a box of memory not to be opened again. Lance stops, as if struck across the face by his own thought. Keith notices his expression and stops too.

                    “Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith reaches out and grabs Lance’s hand, sending a jolt of energy through both of them.  

                    “Just thinking.” Lance says vaguely.

                    “Always a dangerous pastime.” Keith squeezes Lance’s hand. “Seriously, what is it? Lance takes a deep breath.

                    “You remember last night, right?” Lance asks.

                    “Of course I do?” Keith raises an eyebrow. “You were pretty cuddly.” Keith sees Lance’s face expression change and immediately tries to amend the misunderstanding. “No, not as a bad thing or anything.” Keith looks down, the heat in his cheeks starting again. “You’re good at cuddling. I’d like to do it again sometime.” Lance is too shocked to respond for a moment.

                    “You mean as a thing? As a…” Lance trails off. “A date?”

                     “Yes.” Keith says firmly. He pauses for a moment. “Unless you want to ask me to ‘hang out’ again?” Lance doesn’t know if he wants to kiss Keith or kill him.

                     “Are you seriously roasting me right now?” Lance’s voice is filled with disbelief. “I have been trying for like a month to ask you out, Kogane!”

                     “And you still just barely succeeded.” Keith’s smile is playful and Lance can’t help the corners of his own mouth turning up.

                     “Well come on then.” Lance says, using his free hand to gesture at the sidewalk in front of them. “This breakfast date waits for no man.”

                     “So now this is a date?” Keith is suddenly on uncertain ground again, pulling Lance back into doubt right with him.

                     “I mean if you want it to be.” Lance can barely process it until after the fact that Keith leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

                     “Absolutely.” They hold hands the rest of the way to the diner, and while they’re not so mushy as to sit on the same side of the both they hold hands across the table, their ankles entangled underneath it. The hold hands on the way back to Lance’s house and then go back to cuddling on the couch as they wait for Keith’s mom to come and pick him up.

                     “I think she’s here.” Lance groans as he can hear the faint ringing of the doorbell. “Get up, sleep head.” Keith lets out a muffled

                     “Mpfg.” But the jumps when Lance pokes him. “Alright, alright I’m getting up.” They go back to the entryway but stop just shy of opening the door, neither of them wanting their time together to end.

                     “I um had a lot of fun today.” Lance says, rubbing his neck.

                     “Me too,” Keith replies, stepping a little closer to Lance. “See you at school on Monday?”

                      “Yeah.” Lance says, also stepping towards Keith. He knows what he wants to happen. He really, really does. But he hesitates, just for the barest millisecond, but it’s enough for Keith to get impatient and just yank Lance down for a kiss. It’s not a perfect first kiss, but even though their noses are bumping Lance’s mouth is warm and insistent against his own and Keith slides an arm around Lance’s waist, bringing the other boy even closer to him. They almost forget all about Keith’s mother, that is, until they hear the doorbell ring again and hastily break apart. Attempting to regain his composure, Lance opens the door to see a worried looking dark haired woman who immediately embraces Keith in an intense hug. Lance waves as Keith speeds away in his mom’s car. When the car is out of sight, Lance can’t help but put a finger to his lips, as if trying to confirm that the kiss was in fact real.  _ I guess I’ll just have to wait until Monday _ , Lance thinks, still rubbing his lower lip.

                       Come Monday morning, however, Lance thinks that the wait did not disappoint. In the parking lot before class, Keith greets him with another kiss, which deepens enough to earn them a wolf whistle from Pidge and a teary round of applause from Hunk. They hold hands during lunch and sit opposite each other for a change, both of them looking at each other and being completely aware of it too. Lance even finds a sticky note with some badly drawn stick figures tucked into his locker signed with a ‘K’ that makes his heart swell. And so when Lance goes out after school to practice and feels the tiniest drips on his head from the sky, he can’t help but be thankful for the rain after all.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow can you tell I’m from California because that’s where all the places mentioned are. Fun fact I play badminton and I have been through the exact thing Keith goes through with the game in the East bay and lemme tell you it is Not A Fun. 
> 
> Also, my tumblr is @thearchangelofsass if you wanna hit me up and scream about klance. 
> 
> Also, sorry/not sorry for the summary 
> 
> Also, I'm aware the indents are fucked up but I have no time to fix it right now, my dudes. 
> 
> /Also/, someone please give me a medal the day I name a voltron fic not with a cheesy song lyric title?? (brownie points if you can name the song)


End file.
